Bagels, rolls, and buns that are baked from a bread or other dough substance come in many shapes and sizes. Regardless of their shape or size, bagels, rolls, and buns are most often eaten by slicing the bagel, roll, or bun in half. By slicing the bagel, roll, or bun in half, the user can place a meat, cheese, vegetable or other substance between the two slices to form a sandwich. The user can also spread items such as butter, cream cheese or jam onto the opened portion of the bagel, roll, or bun. Further, by slicing the bagel, roll, or bun, the user can toast its exposed interior in a toaster oven or in a conventional toaster.
Slicing a bagel, roll, bun or other similar object, however, can be a frustrating and often dangerous task. Bagels, rolls, and buns are usually formed having a width that is much greater than their height. Most bagels, rolls, and buns are also formed of a consistency having a hard crust and a softer interior. This great width coupled with the hard consistency spells trouble for the user who desires to slice the bagel along its width with a hand-held knife. The user has to hold the bagel in one hand while slicing the bagel with a large knife in the other hand. The user has to be careful when starting the cut so that the knife does not deflect off the hard surface of the bagel and cut the hand that holds the bagel. Because the slice is being made along the width, it is very difficult for the user to stabilize the bagel with one hand. The user's ability to stabilize the bagel is further compromised by the fact that user is attempting to slice the bagel along its entire width with a knife that is usually larger than the width of the bagel. Thus, the user's ability to stabilize the bagel is compromised by the fact that the user is continually trying to avoid cutting his stabilizing hand with a knife that is trying to cut the bagel along its entire width. The result is that the user may be unable to stabilize the bagel adequately to be able to make a slice that is straight and down-the-middle or even worse that the user may inadvertently cut his stabilizing hand or fingers with the knife.
Bagel, roll, and bun holding devices that are known are adequate for their intended purpose, but can be improved. For instance, some known bagel, roll, and bun holding devices are too bulky to be easily placed in a dishwashing machine. Further, some known bagel, roll, and bun holding devices can not stand on their own on a countertop or tabletop and thus are too unstable for bagel holding and slicing. Many of these devices allow the user to cradle the bagel, roll or bun in the palm of the user's stabilizing hand and cut the bagel in half with the possibility of cutting the user's stabilizing hand.
Accordingly, a principle object of the present invention is to provide a bagel, roll, and bun holder device that provides a safe and stable means for slicing a bagel, roll, bun or other similar object.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a device that requires the stabilizing hand of the user to be above the knife and hold the device to avoid being cut.
Another object of the present invention to provide a bagel, roll, and bun holder device that is stabilized by being self-standing on a horizontal surface.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a means for holding a bagel, roll, and bun that also provides a means for guiding a knife through the middle portion of the bagel, roll, and bun.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a bagel, roll, and bun holder device that is formed from plastic.
Another object of the present invention to provide a bagel, roll, and bun holder device that opens to a relatively thin and flat shape so as to permit easy placement within a dishwasher machine without disassembly of the device.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a bagel, roll, and bun holder device that can be used by both right-handed and left-handed people.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a bagel, roll, and bun holder device that can also slice fruit, vegetables, or any other item that can fit within the device.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a bagel, roll, and bun holder device that can slice items into thirds or other portions.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a bagel, roll, and bun holder device that is lightweight, portable, easily manufactured, inexpensive, simply designed and rugged.
It will be appreciated from the foregoing that there is a definite need for a bagel, roll, and bun holder device that provides the above objectives. The present invention fulfills these needs.